Shinan Froúrio
World-Renowned as the Ametsuchi no Setsudanki (Severer of the Heaven and Earth), Shinan Froúrio is considered to be one of the World Government's more extreme adherents of Absolute Justice due to the fact that she has a desire to subject even the World Nobles themselves to the authority of the Marines. At the very beginning of One Piece of Music, she is an inactive Rear Admiral in the Marines and a Yottsu-boshi Bukan (Four-Star Officer) within the Sekai Seifu no Senmu Ouritsu Ninmubutai (World Government's Special Duty Royal Task Force). At the very end of One Piece of Music, Salientia Woodes temporarily dismisses her from the Task Force so that she could take some time to learn haki from her father, Vice Admiral Aienka. After she has become accustomed to utilizing haki, she is immediately promoted to the position of Vice Admiral and the Marines desperately struggle to prevent her from returning to the Task Force. ''Personality WIP... Abilities and Powers ''Physical Capabilities Though Shinan is an all-around combatant, what sets her apart from others is her strength of arm. Without breaking a sweat, she defended herself from the close–quartered bombardment of an entire war party of giants with naught but her katana. She also pushed the vessel of those giants out to sea with her bare hands, after using her katana to sever the chain that connected the vessel to its anchor of course. Right after Shinan's raw power, comes her perception. As a result of having spent her days amongst the infantry fighting in the Insurrection at Dyn'rak, Shinan is one of the most observant combatants to have ever stepped upon a battlefield. Whether it be through her eyes, ears, nose, or even her skin by feeling even the most miniscule of shifts in the air currents; Shinan is able to keep track of just about everything that is occurring around her. Most of the time, Shinan is perfectly aware of the ongoings of her surroundings and as a result is usually incapable of being caught off guard. Last but not least, is Shinan's reaction time. Having been made accustomed to surprises by the years she spent fighting in the Insurrection at Dyn'rak, Shinan is capable of responding with purpose even during the rare cases where she is caught off guard. Under normal circumstances, Said responses are nigh-instantaneously. Thus when utilized in conjunction with her swordswomanship, Shinan's reaction time allows her to stand as an equal to foes whom are much faster than her. ''Swordswomanship'' Shinan is an iaidoka, a practitioner of Iaido. Iaido is a martial art which focuses upon perfecting the process of withdrawing a katana from its saya in a manner which allows an opponent to be seamlessly assaulted during the withdrawal, removing any blood that is situated upon the blade of the katana with a naught but a single swipe of the katana, and then depositing the katana back into its saya. Shinan's style of Iaido is referred to as Maichimonji Mujihitsurugi-ryū (As the Crow Flies Merciless Sword-Style). Maichimonji Mujihitsurugi-ryū is one of the most notoriously unorthodox offshoots of a style which is utilized by a number of samurai. Contrary to the implications of its name, masterful performance of Maichimonji Mujihitsurugi-ryū heretically deviates from the performance of standard Iaido. For master practitioners of Maichimonji Mujihitsurugi-ryū withdraw their katana from their saya at a peculiar angle in order to become capable of seamlessly curving the withdrawal into a vertical slash that is much more powerful than the horizontal slash that is produced by the performance of conventional iaido. As a power-type swordswoman, Shinan utilizes Maichimonji Mujihitsurugi-ryū to bisect anyone and even anything that comes before her with naught but a single attack. Much like Dracule Mihawk, she is more than capable of severing substances that are as hard as steel itself with just as much ease as most swordspersons can sever flesh. She is also capable of projecting an enormous tobu zangeki (flying slash attack) without any preparation whatsoever. Though it should be noted that the enormity of Shinan's full-powered tobu zangeki pales in comparison to Dracule Mihawk's. Lastly it should also be noted that though most speed-type swordspeople may be capable of barraging with much more rapidity than Shinan, only the most capable of them are able to performing a single stroke as quickly as Shinan can. ''Devil Fruit'' Name - Kimyou Kimyou no Mi (Strange Strange Fruit) Type - Logia ''History'' Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Marine Category:Rear Admirals Category:World Government Special Duty Royal Task Force Personnel Category:Four-Stars Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Junishin Category:Froúrio Family